


In riva al fiume

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido sofferente [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di dolcezza tra Hyoga e Shun.Scritto per: #unachallengeperamica di WW.Prompt:1) "Là, lontano tra le stelle, c'è un posto dove risiedono ancora amore e benessere, ma abbiamo scelto una vita lontano dalla luce", il mio2) "Fiume", quello di Fros,3) "Catene", il tema di Geo.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Series: Timido sofferente [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632376
Kudos: 3





	In riva al fiume

In riva al fiume

“Là, lontano tra le stelle, c’è un posto dove risiedono ancora amore e benessere, ma abbiamo scelto una vita lontana dalla luce” disse il cavaliere del cigno.

L’amante gli posò teneramente la testa sulla spalla.

“Non è come pensi. Le stelle sono solo lo specchio del tuo cosmo”. Le labbra del cavaliere di Andromeda erano piegate in un dolce sorriso. “Tu, interiormente, sei bollente d’amore. Sei capace di provare un amore così tenero da tenermi al sicuro. Mi avvolgi nelle tue grandi ali da cigno ed io sento solo prosperità”.

“Io sono, e mi sento, sempre freddo. Come se il mio animo fosse congelato e morto tra i ghiacci dove mi sono allenato” ammise Hyoga. Si piegò e gli posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra, sfiorando i loro nasi.

In lontananza si udiva il verso gracidante di una ranocchia.

“Finché non arrivi tu. Profumi di mare e hai ancora marchiato sulla pelle il caldo delle isole del sud.

Mi riscaldi, mi rianimi. Sono come una rosa che sboccia di nuovo dopo aver rischiato la morte in una gelata.

Solo allora posso credere che il mio cosmo sia caldo e confortevole”.

Erano seduti vicino al _fiume_ e lo sentivano gorgogliare pigramente.

I loro corpi ignudi erano accarezzati dal vento gelido della notte, che faceva ondeggiare i loro capelli morbidi e lunghi. Ciocche verdi e dorate si confondevano in un groviglio indistinto.

Hyoga accarezzò la coscia nuda dell’amante, posandogli un bacio sul collo.

Le _catene_ di Shun strisciavano sul terreno, come rampicanti, rassomigliando alle radici degli alberi della foresta. La superficie di metallo, però, rifletteva la blanda luce dello spicchio di luna che riusciva a filtrare dalle fronde.

Shun guardava le iridi azzurre dell’altro, rosso in viso.

Le loro dita sottili s’intrecciarono, mentre si baciavano nuovamente. I loro corpi slanciati e sottili vibravano, ricercando il contatto.

“Tu mi dai troppi meriti. Semplicemente io vedo le stelle nei tuoi occhi. Mi chiamano e mi rassicurano” rispose Shun.

< Tu mi hai salvato la vita. Hai davvero col calore del tuo corpo scacciato il freddo glaciale che mi stava uccidendo > pensò Hyoga.

Sussurrò: “Non ti darò mai abbastanza meriti da rispecchiare quanti te ne spettano”.

Si baciarono più approfonditamente, con passione.

Il vento mosse qualche ramo, scuotendolo, e la luce della luna riuscì a riflettersi sulla superficie del fiume.


End file.
